


A Special Guest

by TheLodgersEnthusiast (Morgan_Molliniere)



Series: The Spirits of London At Night AU [3]
Category: The Glass Scientists (Webcomic)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Prostitution, Gen, also an old woman running around the city with a gremlin, she really shouldn't be doing this much running around
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-13 15:35:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21158939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morgan_Molliniere/pseuds/TheLodgersEnthusiast
Summary: Frankenstein hears that Adam's been to a certain place. She goes to check it out.





	1. A Little Visit

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, another fic for this series?
> 
> I actually wrote this a while back (in fact, I wrote a lot of these fics a while back) but nevertheless, I'm sharing this with you now (after much deliberation).
> 
> This takes place after the last fic in the series.

“Adam.”

Creature had paused in their eating to look at Adam, and Adam turned to them. Frankenstein looked at the two of them, and though she was still eating, listened intently.

Adam swallowed. “Yes, Creature?” he asked.

“There's something you haven't told us,” Creature said.

“And...why would that bother you?” Adam tried to laugh, a bit nervously. “I can keep secrets from you, right?”

“Of course,” Creature told him. “But I heard about something last night, and I have to find out if it is the truth.”

Adam averted his eyes. He looked down at his food, but made no move towards it. This only interested Frankenstein more – Adam was rarely ever reluctant to share something with them.

“...Go on,” Adam said. It seemed he had resigned himself to his fate.

“I heard some of the Lodgers talking outside the attic last night,” Creature said. “They said that Mr. Hyde found you in a pub nights ago–”

Frankenstein spat out her food. Adam and Creature both looked at her, and she coughed a little, before looking at them in disbelief.

“What – Adam? Going to a pub?” she asked. “How – when – is this true?!”

Adam looked down again, fidgeting this time. “...The Lodgers were speaking of it. I got curious and–”

“You know you are too young to be spending time in such places!” Frankenstein interrupted. “How did you even find your way there? You weren't in bad company, were you?”

“I was – I was with Rachel, and she is perfectly fine company,” Adam said, turning a little defensive. “We just found our way there after following some Lodgers. We did not even know what kind of place it was until we entered!”

“And what kind of place was it?” Frankenstein crossed her arms.

“It...it's none of your business!” Adam said.

“None of my business?” Her voice rose in volume. “If you had gotten into trouble in such a place – in any place – I wouldn't be able to live with myself. When did you even go, anyway?”

“I snuck out,” he replied, a little uncomfortably. “And I didn't want to tell you because you might think less of the Society if you heard it.”

“I highly doubt it could be that bad,” she told him.

Creature raised their hands. “Both of you, calm down for a moment,” they said.

Adam looked back at them. “I told you that night it was nothing,” he said bitterly. “But you brought it up anyway.”

“You came back in the middle of the night with alcohol on your breath; I became worried,” Creature said. “And it was not my intention to overhear what the Lodgers had said.”

“It was your intention to confront me about it!” Adam said. “I didn't want to speak about it!”

“We have to know about these things and discuss them before you get into a bad situation,” Frankenstein retorted. “If you have forgotten, you are too young–” 

“I'm too young?” He placed a hand over his chest. “I'm twenty-one! I am an adult now! I can handle myself and you both still treat me as if you just created me!”

He pushed himself out from his seat, and before Frankenstein or Creature could say anything, Adam stormed off and out of the attic, leaving the door ajar behind him. The two of them stared after him in silence, food forgotten.

“...The youth,” Frankenstein finally said after a while. “They think they are invincible.” She then sighed. “I remember that feeling. But I...I am just worried that one of these days, Adam might get himself into real trouble.” She interlocked her fingers atop the table.

“You should,” they told her. “He takes more after you than I.”

“If you are implying something, then now isn't the time for it,” she said, looking at them. “But it's times like these that I fear the guidance we have given him might not have been enough.”

Creature put their hands on their lap. “Well, we have to have a talk that does not end in a shouting match.”

Frankenstein pressed her lips together. “Why would he want to keep something like this from us, anyway?” she asked. “It is not like him to keep secrets, least of all from us.”

“He said you might think lesser of the Society if you heard it.” They shrugged. “I cannot blame him; out of the three of us, he has come to like the Society the most.”

“What could it be that would be so bad, anyway?” She looked at Creature. “I don't think it would be troubling.”

“If Adam thought that, he would have been ready to tell us.”

“That's...true.” Frankenstein put a hand to her chin, before she spoke again. “I should probably find it out for myself, then.”

“Oh, no.” They gave her a look. “You aren't plotting something, are you?”

Frankenstein looked at Creature innocently. “Hm? I do not know what you mean.”

Creature only narrowed their eyes at her.

* * *

That night, Frankenstein found it strangely easy to sneak past Creature and Adam while they were sleeping. She had thought any of the creaking floorboards combined with her not-so-nimble steps would be enough to give her away. But she found her way out of the attic, and soon found herself out in the hallway.

She looked around for a while, until she spotted on the first floor a group of Lodgers gathered in the main hall, saying something about a pub. (At least, that was what she thought they were saying.) That must have been what she was looking for – so she went downstairs to follow them.

(Was it her, or was she hearing footsteps coming after her?)

Nevertheless, she continued on until she reached the first floor – and the group of Lodgers were out of sight. It took her a second to realize this, before she thought that they couldn't have gotten far. So she went outside the main hall to look.

Once she was outside, she looked around, left and right on the streets. The group of Lodgers was gone. She cursed. Now she wondered what she was going to do – not to mention, she couldn't shake the feeling that she was being watched...

“Could that be Miss Frankenstein?”

Her eyes widened, and she looked around, but saw no one.

“Up here.”

She paused, and then looked up to see someone standing on the roof of the Society, beside the crest atop the entrance. Somehow, she recognized him from the messy blonde hair he sported.

“...Mr. Hyde,” she said.

Hyde jumped down, landing in front of her, and he straightened up soon after as he gave her a wide grin. “So nice for us to meet in person,” he said. “You know me already though, don't you?”

“Creature and Adam have met you already,” Frankenstein told him in reply. “Their descriptions are more than accurate, to say the least.”

“I shall take that as a compliment,” Hyde said cheerily. “Now, good doctor, what are you doing out in the middle of the night? Shouldn't you be in bed, per the other good doctor's orders?"

“I take Jekyll's orders to be more of suggestions,” she answered. “But I am looking for a place. And if I recall, Creature mentioned you told the Lodgers that Adam was there.”

“Oh!” He smiled wider. “You mean the pub! Why would you be looking for it? To have a good time, perhaps?”

“No,” she said bluntly. “I want to know why Adam is so reluctant to speak of it.”

“Hmm.” Hyde put a hand to his chin. “Are you sure? I'm pretty sure I know the reason why he won't talk.”

“Are you going to take me there or not?” she asked.

He stared at her for a moment, before laughing. “You really don't stop for anything, do you?” he asked. “Very well. If you want to see it for yourself, then be my guest.” He then bowed to her, possibly more for fun, before straightening up and putting a hand on his hip.

“So, do you think you can keep up with me on the roof?” he asked.

“...What?”

“The roofs. I travel by rooftop. Can you climb them?” Hyde asked.

“Ha!” Frankenstein puffed out her chest. “I have braved the mountains of Switzerland. You will be surprised!”

* * *

Thankfully enough, Frankenstein made it all the way to their destination without falling off the roofs. (She had quite a few close calls, though.) She was pretty sure she had left a good impression on Hyde, for he seemed to be happy she was keeping up with him.

“I'm surprised you're even called sick!” he said, finally leading her down a building. “I guess a little treatment does make a difference, huh?”

“You should see what I am capable of when I am considered well!” Frankenstein said. She wasn't going to lie, she hadn't felt this invigorated in a long time. Perhaps there was some fun to be had in the city after all.

Hyde's feet finally landed on the pavement, and Frankenstein followed not long after. He waved his cape over his shoulder, and walked out of the alley they were in.

“Well, Miss Frankie,” he said, “we're here!”

Frankenstein exited the alley as well, and looked up at the building in front of them. It wasn't too big an establishment; in fact, it looked quite cozy. She tilted her head. What could be so bad about this place?

Hyde opened the door , and stepped aside. “After you,” he said, a hint of mischief in his voice. Frankenstein gave him a glance, but nothing more as she entered.

On this day, it seemed that business was a little slow. A little less than half of the tables were occupied, not many employees seemed to be out in the open, and the counter where the bartender stood behind wasn't having any guests. Frankenstein gave the place another once over, before deciding to speak.

“Well, Hyde,” she said, “you still haven't told me why–”

She had turned around as she said this, but Hyde wasn't there. She looked around again, before noticing him walking over to the bartender. She sighed, and then took a seat at a table. If that was how Hyde was going to play it.

* * *

_Hyde, you better have something in mind that isn't indecent,_ Jekyll said.

“Cool it, doctor; if things are gonna get indecent, it won't be my fault,” Hyde said under his breath. “Frankie was the one who wanted to come here, so I'll treat her nicely.”

Hyde had arrived at the counter before Jekyll could reply, and the bartender, Tweedy, turned to him.

“Hyde?” Tweedy asked. “It's not your normal shift. What are you doing here?”

“Not here to work yet – unless that's what the people want, and I can see it's getting kinda slow around here,” Hyde said. He then pointed over his shoulder. “I'm here because we have a special guest.”

Tweedy looked over Hyde's shoulder, and promptly choked.

“Relax, it's just like when Rachel and Adam were here, no big deal.” Hyde waved a hand.

“That was enough of a big deal – and this is Frankenstein, Hyde, _Frankenstein!_” Tweedy said. “I don't know whether to call this awesome or plain strange.”

“Play your cards right, and it'll be the first one,” Hyde said. “I'm not sure how much dear Auntie Frankenstein knows about this place, but she knows Adam was here. I'm guessing she's here on a bout of motherly concern.”

“So...we just have to give her a reason not to distrust this place?” Tweedy asked.

“And get her to have fun here, too, if we can help it!” Hyde tipped his hat lower. “Now, I'll run off and tell the others. I'm gonna see if their eyes get as big as yours!”


	2. What Became Of That Little Visit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frankenstein realizes that the pub...isn't actually that plain a pub.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, this was the part I was debating about posting. But hey! Looks like I made it work after all! I had to delete something, but still I made it work!
> 
> ...Or not. Either way, tell me what y'all think!

After leaving the counter, Hyde didn't return to Frankenstein – in fact, he had ducked into the back door. Frankenstein noticed this, and archer her eyebrow a little. What was he doing? She thought about it a little, then guessed it didn't matter. So she instead rested her chin in her hand.

Alright, so this was a pub. There wasn't that big of a headline there. But what did this have to do with the Society? Was this pub linked to the Society, in some way? How?

She was pondering over this for a while when someone walked over from the counter towards her table, and she looked up to see a woman wearing a black mask holding a drink on a tray. (From what Frankenstein saw of the bartender, she guessed all the employees here wore black masks.)

Then it hit her like a well-aimed punch to the face; the woman wasn't wearing much else.

The woman finally stopped at the table, and suddenly Frankenstein was too aware of every inch of dark skin that the small dress and stockings couldn't hide, of the miles and miles of freckles that covered what was uncovered...

“I've a drink for you, miss,” the woman said, placing the glass down. “I hope you like it.”

As she bent down, Frankenstein caught herself staring at...not-the-woman's-face. She forced herself to look back above. “I – uh – well, I did not order a...drink,” she said dumbly.

The woman only smiled. “It's on the house,” she said. “A special for a new customer.”

Frankenstein nodded, rendered speechless for a bit. Thoughts were clouding her head, and she was sure her face was now red. There was a million things she could say, but all that came out was, “That's very nice of you.” She averted her eyes, internally shouting at herself.

“Well, if that's all you need,” the woman said, laughing a bit nervously. (Why would she be nervous?) “You can call us if you need anything.”

She stared for a while, before realizing that this was an awfully long time to go without saying something. So she managed to get out, “Right, of...course. Thank you.”

The woman smiled, a genuine, sweet smile, and turned to walk away. Frankenstein was then surprised to see the woman cover her face, almost bashfully. Was that...to be expected?

Frankenstein put a hand to her scarf, loosening it by an inch. God, why was she reacting like this? She hadn't been such a flustered mess since she was a teenager, dreaming about what it was like to kiss Elizabeth (and, she found much later, Clerval as well). And the woman wasn't even deliberately flirting with her...

She paused. Then she looked around at all the employees that were now present in the pub. Sure enough, they were making lively conversation with the patrons, wearing clothing that most people her age would find inappropriate.

Well. No wonder Adam didn't want to go into details about this place.

The thought of Adam being in such a place lessened her excitement significantly. She didn't know how much he had seen or learned here, what he had done...

She took a sip of the drink that had been given to her. It wasn't too sweet, but it tasted of blueberries. She then pulled it back. It didn't taste of alcohol. Was the bartender trying to tell her something?

Frankenstein didn't notice people coming up to the stage until the rest of the patrons looked up, and she turned to the stage as well. There stood a man and a woman, both also wearing the black masks.

The crowd applauded for a bit, and a mellow yet sultry tone began playing on the piano next to the stage. The two began to sing along to the melody, and it didn't take long for her to recognize the sexual undertones within the lyrics. And while they sang, she noticed how they moved in time, beginning to undo their clothing a bit and reveal some more skin...

Fuck. The excitement was back.

“See anything you like, Frankie?”

Frankenstein jumped, and turned to her left to see Hyde, back from wherever he came from. He took a seat beside her, amusement written all over his face.

She tried to regain her composure, sitting up straighter and taking another drink from her glass. “What are you playing at?” she asked.

“I'm not playing at anything, Doctor,” he said, propping his feet up on the table. “It seems to me you're drinking this in all on your own.”

“Answer my question,” Frankenstein told him. “What does a place like this have to do with Jekyll's little Society?”

Another masked person walked up to their table, a man this time, and he placed another drink on the table, which Hyde took. He looked up at the server, and smirked. “Thank you, Sweets,” he said.

Frankenstein looked up at the man, trying to keep her eyes above his neck (since that shirt was all too tight on him). He returned her gaze, and seemed to pause, before winking at her, and then walking away.

Her face heated up again, and her mouth hung open. Meanwhile, Hyde took a slow sip bemusedly. She looked back at him, and tried to focus on the drink he was consuming. Absinthe, probably. She should keep thinking about that.

“Mm, what does this place have to do with the Society for Arcane Sciences, you ask?” he said, once he put down his glass. “This is a popular place, receiving a good amount of money. The Society thrives on funding. Take a wild guess.”

Frankenstein rolled it around in her mind, and managed to come to a conclusion...

...just as she noticed that the singers were coming down from the stage, bringing their performance to the audience. The women whistled and cheered while the men applauded and talked among themselves, as the singers grew closer to Frankenstein and Hyde's table.

She couldn't move her head from their direction, but in her peripheral vision she could see Hyde smirking once more.

Before she knew it, the two singers were near the table and – oh Lord, were they looking straight at her? Frankenstein could barely remind herself that eye contact was part of their job before they came straight towards her, and the man put his hands on her shoulders, while the woman sat on the part of the table that neither their drinks nor Hyde's feet were resting.

Heavens above, she could die right now. The excitement was unbearable.

(Excitement wasn't exactly the right word for it anymore.)

At this proximity, Frankenstein could smell the woman's perfume – it smelled flowery, but she couldn't put her finger on it because the woman had put her hand on her cheek, and she found herself listening to the woman sing but not comprehending the lyrics...

And her nerves were failing her too against the man's touches, as he kneaded her shoulders with one of his warm hands and played with her hair using his other hand...fuck, he was even breathing gently into her ear. Her mouth fell open again, and she could feel her own breathing.

She pressed her legs together shamefully. It was taking everything in her not to ask someone, _anyone_, to take her now.

All too soon, the singers gracefully moved from their places beside her to move back into the rest of the audience, and then back onto the stage to finish their song.

The sensations they left Frankenstein lingered even after the last note played on the piano, and even as the audience, including Hyde, gave a round of applause. She couldn't bring herself to do the same, meanwhile.

“So, Frankenstein?” Hyde asked, bringing her back to reality. “About what you think?”

She was much too flustered to answer him right away. Quickly, she thought about Creature and Adam, and how she wouldn't want them to see her in such a situation.

“Is the income from this place going to the Society?” she asked slowly.

“You got it!” Hyde moved his legs off the table to lean in excitedly. “You're sharp, but I expected no less.”

“Is that the only reason why Adam would be so sure I would dislike the Society?” Frankenstein asked, feeling a bit snippy now that she was admittedly aroused. “Because I actually don't find that such a big deal.”

Hyde raised his eyebrows, and then grinned wider. “Why, that would spoil the whole surprise!” he said. “You're a scientist, aren't you? Wouldn't it be more fun to figure it out for yourself?”

“I need you to tell me.” She took a swig from her drink, before she continued. “And I need you to tell me now, because I have to go back.”

He snickered. “In the state you're in?” he asked. “I suggest you find a way to take care of your little problem before you go anywhere.”

“How did–?” Frankenstein's eyes widened. “You knew this would happen. You played me.”

Hyde raised his glass towards her. “And what a delightful job I did of it,” he said. “I'll admit, it was fun watching you squirm. And why did I do it? I'll answer that for you.”

He took a final drink, emptying the glass, before sneering. “It was an experiment.”

And with that, he put the glass down, and stood up. “Everything on this night is on the house for you,” he said, tipping his hat at her while she watched in disbelief. “Have a good time, won't you?”

He then left, and she finally found it in herself to yell, “Come back here!” But he only waved a hand in response, before leaving through the front door.

Frankenstein got up from her front seat, perhaps to follow him, but her problem came to her attention, and she covered herself with her coat. She grunted in frustration.

“Miss?”

Frankenstein froze, and she turned to see the woman from earlier; the one who had given her the drink. She promptly gripped her coat tighter. “Uh...” she said awkwardly.

“Were you yelling at that man?” the woman asked. “I apologize. He can be like that from time to time.”

“Why are you apologizing?” she asked in reply, tilting her head. “Is he a regular patron? Even then, you don't need to apologize for that.”

The woman realized what she had just said, and covered her mouth. “You're right, Miss,” she said. “I just didn't want to think you were dissatisfied with anything, even our customers.”

“Well...” Frankenstein looked away, blushing some more. This woman was admittedly very pretty, but for her to be thinking such things...

“Are you alright?” the woman asked, clasping her hands together. She opened her mouth to answer, but couldn't.

“_Everything on this night is on the house for you. Have a good time, won't you?”_

Had Hyde somehow gotten the employees here to flirt with her all evening, and then dote on her? What was Hyde, really, to this place?

Fuck him, and all this.

“I need a room,” she said, defeated.

“Of course,” the woman said. “Do you mean...?”

“Yes.” Frankenstein looked down, her face and neck now completely red. This was definitely strange of her to ask, but she _needed_ someone. Or at least someone's touch.

“I want to have you for the night.”

* * *

_...You didn't have to do that to Frankenstein._

“I know I didn't,” Hyde said nonchalantly as he walked out of the pub. “But it was a fun experiment, don't you think? Seeing how much she could take and still have a decent impression of this place. And you like experiments, don't you?”

_Not if the subject is Frankenstein, and that was the objective!_ Jekyll sounded troubled, to say the least. _That is our childhood idol and you...you...!_

“I what?” Hyde asked.

“Indeed, what?”

Hyde froze, but didn't have time to look around before a hand grabbed his collar and lifted him up. The next thing he knew, he was staring up at a pair of glowing yellow eyes on a stitched-up face.

“I am giving you fifteen seconds to answer before I decide if I should deprive you of oxygen,” Creature said. “Where is Frankenstein?”

“Oh, my,” Hyde said, trying not to show any nervousness on his face. “You followed us here?”

Creature grabbed Hyde's throat with their other hand. “Ten seconds.”

“Alright, alright, hold on!” Hyde exclaimed, a little more panicked this time. “Frankenstein is still inside the pub!”

“You mean you left our creator in there?” another person asked. Hyde glanced down to see Adam, looking just as angry as Creature was.

“Oh, relax, there's no harm that could befall her in there!” Hyde said. “And I should know. So you don't have to worry.”

“We don't know how ill Frankenstein still is,” Adam said. “And you may be talking about your employees, but you may not know what kind of patrons you serve day to day. Not to mention, if we find out that you were the one who did something to her..."

Hyde didn't need to guess; Creature's hand was still around his throat. “If anyone in the pub even attempted something like that, the employees would have them kicked out,” he said. “And I would never do anything to put your beloved creator in danger!”

“Oh, like we enjoyed watching her travel by roof and nearly fall,” Creature deadpanned.

“Look, you should have more faith in your dear Frankie,” Hyde tried to reason. “For all I know, she could be barreling through the door ready to strangle me herself at any moment now!” He pointed at the door. “You'll see!”

Creature and Adam both looked at the door, and Hyde glanced over his shoulder to see what would happen.

And what happened...was nothing.

After a few more seconds, Hyde suddenly felt Creature's fingers tighten around his neck.

“Alright, you have to tell us what happened to her, now,” Creature commanded.

“Ack!” Hyde said in a strangled voice. “I will! I will! Take your fingers off my neck!”

Creature complied, but they still didn't release his collar. Hyde caught his breath a little, and then frowned up at them.

“Alright, so I led her to the pub! Then she got kind of...absorbed in the place,” Hyde said. “I didn't do anything wrong.”

“We just literally heard you speaking to yourself about how fun an experiment it was,” Adam said dryly.

“W-well–” Hyde didn't have an explanation to that, so he changed the topic. “Maybe there's a different reason why she's not coming out yet. Maybe I know what it is!”

Creature stared at him. “Go on.”

“Are you sure you want to hear it, though?” Hyde asked. A smirk appeared on his face. “I mean, this is a pub that doubles as a brothel.”

Adam and Creature stared at Hyde. And then it sunk in, and Hyde was pleased to see their faces turn to shock, and then disgust.

“That's – ugh!”

“Are you insinuating that she–?!”

“Why would you say that?!”

“How can you be so sure?”

“I saw how much she could take from the place. She was real patient about it, though. Doesn't dislike its connection to the Society, from the looks of it.” Hyde grinned wider. “Is it really that hard for you to imagine your beloved creator having one of the most primal human desires?”

Creature looked a bit perturbed, but less so than Adam, who looked positively sick. The former sighed. “It is not impossible,” they said. “It is just not exactly a comforting thing to have in one's mind.”

“No shit,” Adam added, still staring at Hyde with disgust. “We just have to see for sure what is going on with Frankenstein.”

“Very well, if you like,” Hyde said. “You've already seen the inside of the pub, anyway, sweet; I doubt it would stir you up further.”

“I would rather stay out here,” Creature said. “I am well aware that people would not take too kindly to my showing my face.” A pause. “Besides, I do not wish to expose myself to such surroundings.”

“Are you worried you might taint your eyes?”

“Do you want my hand around your throat or not?”

After Hyde shook his head, Creature finally placed him down on the ground, and Hyde never thought he would be so glad to feel the pavement under his feet. He looked at Adam, and nodded towards the building, before heading towards it.

_That was a close call,_ Jekyll told him. _I'm surprised that ended well._

“Yeah, I'm surprised too,” Hyde replied quietly.

“What?” Adam asked.

“Nothing.”

Hyde entered the pub again, followed by Adam, and they didn't spare a glance at anything else before Hyde walked up to one of the employees, whose long black hair was loose around her shoulders. He tapped her on the shoulder, and she looked towards him.

“Blossom, have you seen where our little guest went, by any chance?” Hyde asked.

The employee smiled. “You just missed her, I'm afraid,” she said. “She went into one of our private rooms, followed by Ladybug.”

“Ladybug?” Hyde asked, snickering a little. “I never took her for the type.”

“It surprised us too,” she said, giggling. Then she glanced up to see Adam, and abruptly stopped laughing.

“Oh...” she said, trying to keep her smile on. “Is he...?”

“I know who you are, Miss Lavender,” Adam said.

“Then you shouldn't be saying it out loud,” Hyde told him.

Lavender smacked Hyde on the shoulder. “Did you tell him?!”

“Relax, it's not like he's going to go screaming it to the world or anything!” Hyde said, rubbing his shoulder.

At that exact moment, a very loud moan pierced the air. Hyde, Lavender, and Adam paused, and then looked around. Meanwhile, the other patrons looked a little surprised, but otherwise said nothing. Perhaps such things were commonplace in the pub.

“...Wow,” Hyde said. Then he let out a loud laugh. “Wow! I never knew she would be so loud!”

“What – that was Frankenstein?!” Adam asked, his voice rising in pitch. “I – it was – what in the – fuck...” He reached for a chair, and pulled it over before sitting down on it. “...Fuck.”

Hyde only laughed louder, kneeling down on the ground, just plain losing it. Lavender put a hand over her mouth, blushing a little. “I'm sorry you had to hear that,” was all she could say to Adam.

“Oh my fucking God!” Hyde said in between wheezing laughs.

Adam stared down at the floor, before burying his face in his hands, his ears red. Hyde finally found the strength to look up and relish what was happening.

_Well, Hyde?_ Jekyll asked. _Are you proud of yourself?_

“Don't be such a prude,” Hyde said. “It was bound to happen!”

“I wish it wasn't,” Adam said. And Hyde only grinned wider.

“Well, it'll only be a matter of time before she comes out,” Hyde said. “So you can wait here.”

“I don't know if I can face her after this,” Adam said.

Lavender went over and patted his shoulder. “I don't doubt that this is horribly awkward,” she said.

“But I guess I'll wait here.” Adam sighed. “It is my fault she's here, after all.”

“Well, she had a fun time anyway, you should be glad!” Hyde told him.

Adam responded with a look that was something between a cringe and “I'm going to kill you”.

But Hyde still thought it was pretty funny. He thought a lot of what happened tonight was funny.

_I'm sure you do,_ Jekyll said.

He didn't reply to that. He only snickered some more.


End file.
